emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8516 (25th June 2019)
Plot Billy and Ellis watch as police vehicles race towards Tall Trees Cottage. Billy orders Ellis to keep the police distracted whilst he sorts this out. Ellis knows it's a bad idea but agrees. Meanwhile in the house, Max instructs Marlon and Jessie to close all the curtains and lock the doors. Whilst Marlon locks the front door, Billy sneaks in via the back door. Victoria is struggling being alone at Keepers Cottage so she arranges to meet Amy at the pub. Bear is unable to keep up with the pace of the five-aside game so he orders Paddy to get back on the pitch. Paddy doesn't want to so Chris Kamara suggests they call the game off. Bear refuses to throw in the towel so Paddy take to the field again and scores. An increasingly deranged Max sends April into the kitchen to get a beer whilst he debates whether he should shoot Marlon or Jessie first. At the same time, armed police surround the house. In the kitchen, Billy makes his presence known to April and instructs his step-sister to run to safety. April tells Billy to be careful then runs out the house and into Ellis' arms. When DS Sanders asks April if she's hurt, April reveals Billy is now in the house. Victoria explains to Amy that she's moved back to Keepers Cottage but it's not going well so she had to get out the house. Dan and Will go for a pint after work, but when Ryan enters the pub, Will slips away. Max peaks out the window and sees armed police officers surrounding the house. Moments later, Billy reveals himself. Jamie, Andrea and Rhona head to Home Farm on the pretence that Jamie and Rhona are going to look through some case notes. Whilst there, Rhona warns Kim she'll be sorry if she so much looks at Pete again. Kim isn't rattled so Rhona grabs her by the lapels and gets in her face. A disgusted Jamie pulls the two women apart and suggests Rhona leaves. The five-aside team return to the pub in good spirits despite their 5-1 defeat. Billy suggests now he's here, Max can let Marlon and Jessie go. Max shouts at Jessie and Marlon to leave but they stay frozen on the spot. When Max is monetarily distracted the phone ringing, Billy tries to wrestle the gun out of his hands. Billy begins punching Max which causes Max to lose grip on the gun. Billy then pushes Max to the ground and continues to repeatedly punch him. Laurel bumps into Will in the café and asks him what he's doing here. Will explains he's got a job at the garage as he can't let Harriet go. Laurel brings up Dawn but their conversation is interrupted when Brenda returns. Billy continues to beat an incapacitated Max until Marlon pulls him off him. Whilst a shell-shocked Jessie hugs Billy, a battered and bloody Max reaches for the gun and pulls the trigger. The shout of gunfire echoes around Tall Trees Cottage. Jessie has been shot. As Marlon cradles an injured Jessie in his arms, Billy picks up the gun and points it at Max. At that moment, armed police storm the house and order Billy to put down the gun. Amy can see Victoria is scared to be alone at Keepers Cottage so decides to move in with her. Laurel pops in the pub and asks Paddy if he's seen Marlon as there's a police road block near Tall Trees Cottage and she's just seen an ambulance. Kim thanks Jamie for defending her with Rhona earlier. Meanwhile at Smithy Cottage, Rhona, Pete and Andrea discuss their plans to oust Kim from the vets. As Jessie is wheeled into the back of an ambulance, Marlon tells Billy that he may not have pulled the trigger but he's done this to Jessie. Cast Regular cast *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kim Tate - Claire King *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Max - Jordan Reece *Chris Kamara as himself *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Armed Police Officer - David Turner *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, porch, kitchen and garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room and hall *Unknown football pitch *Cricketer's Row *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Entrance way, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes